Soirée Macabre
by yo252yo
Summary: Au début de la saison 6. Premier halloween sans Barabas. Episode peut-être double...


**Soirée Macabre**

* * *

_Souvenez vous, dans les saisons avant la 5, Barabas venait hanter tous les "halloween". Piper, Phoebe et Paige l'ont heureusement vaincu dans la saison 5. Nous sommes à quelques jours du suivant halloween, mais les trois sœurs ne peuvent pas présager ce qui va arriver._

_Cet épisode se situe dans les premiers de la saison 6._

* * *

**_Au manoir, rez-de-chaussée .Chris descend l'escalier. Il rencontre Paige qui sort du salon._**

**Paige** : Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

**Chris** : Elle est toujours fiévreuse. Elle délire encore en parlant d'ondes maléfiques, d'énergie malfaisantes…

**Paige** (inquiète) : Tu crois que c'est grave ?

**Chris** : A mon avis, c'est passager. Juste de la fièvre. Je vais quand même consulter les Fondateurs, on ne sait jamais.

**_Il se prépare à s'éclipser…_**

**Paige** : Attends !

**Chris** : Quoi ?

**Paige** : Où est Piper ? J'ai quelque chose à lui demander…

**Chris** : Elle doit être au centre commercial. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait chercher un costume pour Wyatt, pour halloween. Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

**Paige** : Non, c'est personnel. Merci quand même !

**Chris** : Bon, j'y vais…

**_Chris s'éclipse. Paige monte l'escalier._**

****

**_Chambre de Phoebe. Celle-ci est allongée sous ses couvertures. Elle maugrée des paroles incompréhensibles. Paige arrive._**

**Paige** : Toujours malade ?

**Phoebe** : mmmmm

**Paige** : Bon, je vais chercher Piper au centre commercial.

**Phoebe** : mmmmm

**Paige** : Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle Chris, il viendra.

**Phoebe** : mmmmm

**Paige** : Bye !

**_Paige quitte la pièce. Phoebe se retourne sous la couverture._**

****

**_Centre commercial, rayon déguisement. Piper cherche quelque chose dans les rangées de costumes._**

**Piper** : Qu'est-ce qu'on va te prendre ?? Un squelette ?

**_Elle regarde Wyatt qu'elle porte dans ses bras, essayant de l'imaginer déguisé._**

**Piper** : Non, j'aime pas trop… Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre ?

**_Elle tourne la tête et voit dans une cabine d'essayage une lumière bleue. Paige en sort quelques secondes après._**

**Piper** : Tu es folle ! Et s'il y avait eu quelqu'un dans la cabine ?

**Paige** : Ne t'en fais pas j'ai regardé avant ! Alors, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?

**Piper** : Rien, du moins rien qui me plaise !

**_Paige fouille dans les costumes et en sort un déguisement de citrouille._**

**Paige** : Regarde ça, c'est mignon comme tout !

**Piper** : En citrouille !! Ma pauvre si tu crois que je vais mettre ça à Wyatt tu dérailles.

**_Paige range le déguisement._**

**Piper** : Alors que fais-tu ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu es venue simplement pour m'aider à choisir un costume !

**Paige** : Effectivement non. Je voulais te parler.

**Piper** : A quel sujet ?

**Paige** : A propos de Phoebe.

**Piper** : C'est juste de la fièvre, elle va s'en remettre !

**Paige** : Je pense que c'est plus grave, que ça vient de son nouveau pouvoir…

**Piper** : Tu en as parlé avec Chris ?

**Paige** : Non, je voulais ton avis d'abord.

**Piper** : Tu devrais lui en parler, il est le mieux placé pour te répondre.

**Paige** : Alors tu ne prends pas non plus la santé de ta sœur au sérieux ?

**Piper** : Elle a juste un peu de fièvre c'est tout ! N'exagères pas !

**Paige** : Si tu le dit. Je vais quand même faire des recherches.

**Piper** : D'accord. Mais avant, tu ne peux pas m'aider à trouver un déguisement pour Wyatt ?

**Paige** : Prends-lui celui de Harry Potter, là bas. **_(Elle montre un étalage non loin de là.)_** Bon je me sauve.

**_Elle retourne dans la cabine d'essayage et s'éclipse. Piper s'éloigne vers l'étalage de costumes indiqué par Paige._**

**_Un immense cimetière. Des tombes à pertes de vue. Au milieu, deux individus discutent. L'une porte une cape noire dont la capuche lui couvre le visage. L'autre est un simple humain._**

**???** : Ce sera demain !

**Humain** : Demain quoi ?

**???** : Ce sera Halloween !!! De plus, cette année, ce sabbat concordera avec la pleine lune. L'énergie magique qui sera libérée sera immense !

**Humain** : Et vous pouvez capter cette énergie ?

**???** : Il y a encore peu de temps, c'était ce cher Barabas qui l'emmagasinait. Maintenant que les sœurs Halliwell l'ont vaincu, je pense pouvoir m'en servir.

**Humain** : Et qu'allez-vous en faire ?

**???** : Je vais pouvoir ouvrir une brèche à travers les différents mondes. Je pourrai ainsi les plonger tous dans le Chaos et y imposer mon autorité !

**Humain** : C'est donc ça votre projet…

**???** : Et toi, que viens-tu faire ici ?

**Humain** : Solliciter votre aide. Mon maître a eu vent de votre entreprise. Il souhaiterait en profiter pour prendre le contrôle des enfers.

**???** : Il l'aura. Maintenant, vas-t'en !!! Il me faut me préparer.

**_L'humain s'éclipse dans une aura électrique mauve._**

****

**_Générique._**


End file.
